HVAC systems typically include components, such as, for example, a compressor, a condenser coil, an outdoor fan, an evaporator coil, and an indoor fan. Depending upon various parameters such as, for example, set-point-temperature and humidity, the HVAC system cycles the compressor, the indoor fan, and the outdoor fan on and off to satisfy a requested cooling demand. For example, the HVAC system may be programmed to maintain a specific temperature. In order to maintain the specific temperature over a period of time, it may be necessary to cycle components such as, for example, the compressor, the indoor fan, and the outdoor fan, on and off multiple times. Compressors in particular use high amounts of electricity, which makes operating the HVAC system costly. Typically, the compressor accounts for a majority of the HVAC system's electricity usage.
When outdoor temperatures are low, a cooling demand for an interior space, such as, for example, a building or house, is typically lower than when outdoor temperatures are high. The lower cooling demand allows the compressor to operate for shorter periods of time. For variable speed compressor system, reducing the speed of the compressor does reduce the amount of electricity consumed, but even the lowest speed setting of the compressor can consume significant amounts of electricity.